You're More Important
by FullMetalLover1
Summary: This is a Bleach fanfic that I've been working on. In this Rukia is a journalist and Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Urahara, and Chad are in a band called the Shingami's. Hinamori Momo is Rukia's cousin. Hope you like it. :D
1. First Sight

You're More Important Chapter One

**Rating:** Teen/Mature for language issues. I don't mean to offend anyone, but thats how the characthers in bleach act. Thanks.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, as much as I'd love to. It belongs to the great Kubo-sama. --

Rukia Kuchki walked slowly into the concert, writing notes on her notepad as she went. She glanced around at the screaming fans, dancing girls, and finally she found her seat.

Unlike anyone else at the Shingami concert, she actually sat in hers. She observed the concert silently, constantly making small notes of her notepad. Her violet eyes observed and judged, yet her voice never sounded.

Three hours later the wild and crazy rock concert came to an end. All the fans began to trickle away slowly. Rukia however, rose silently to her feet and walked to the stage where the band still stood. "Hello," she said in a soft, calm voice, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. "I'm Rukia Kuchki. I'm a writer for Rock Weekly."

The orange headed member of the band, Ichigo Kurosaki, looked up at her. "Get lost. We don't need any poparazi hanging around here," he growled threateningly.

Rukia frowned. This would be harder than she had hoped. "Can't I just ask a few questions?"

Another band member, Hitsugaya, glared at her. "Carrot top is right. Reporters just cause trouble. Beat it!"

Rukia didn't move. "But.."

Ichigo glowered at her. "Don't make me call security on you."

Rukia gulped. "Sorry for bothering you," she mumbled and raced off.

The sunlight trickled in through Rukia's window to blind her the second she opened her eyes. She stretched and yawned widely. Then she blinked a couple of times before glancing at the clock.

"Shit!"

She flung herself out of bed, snatched up a pair of pants and started shoving them on. "Shit," she yelled again. "I'm so late!!"

She buttoned the pants and forced a top of her tangled mass of hair. She grabbed her cell phone and punched in Renji her boss number. "hello," she replied when he answered, shoving her foot into a tennis shoe. "Look-. Yeah, I know.. I'm late, sorry. Be there in ten minutes."

She snapped her phone shut, uttering a long string of curses. Then she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Halfway to the car she realized that she didn't have her car keys with her. "Damn it," she yelled furiously and raced towards the house to retrieve the keys.

When she finally got onto the road and began to drive her car rolled slowly to a stop. "DAMN IT!" When she saw that she was out of gas she let out more curses. How much worse could the day get?

Luckily for her, there was a gas station a little ways down the road. She cursed like a salior and managed to push the car to the station after twenty minutes of pushing and pulling.

Covered in a damp sweat, she walked into gas station. She was panting like a dog, but she didn't give it a moments thought. She yanked open the doors to the drinks and leaned into the cold air, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Uh-," a voice came from her side. "Excuse me.. miss?"

"Oh! Uh-," Rukia began but stopped dead when she saw Ichigo standing before her. "you!"

"You. Can you move?" Ichigo frowned deeply at the womans behavior.

"oh." Rukia turned red with embarresment. "right. Sorry!" she took off for the door to retrieve her purse from the car.

**Okay, please review. :D I love it when you do. It makes me happy. Anyways, if I get enough loving reviews then I'll post the next chapter. I have it written already Hehe. That's right, I just love to torture you. Anyways, I love the constructive critism, so please gimme some. And... please don't flame me. :O I may cry. Well.. not really. But you get the point. I love you people. **


	2. A 'NotSoBad' Morning

**You're More Important Chapter Two**

** Rating:** Teen/Mature For some rough language

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It belongs to the wonderful, amazing Kubo-sama. --

_Chapter Two: A not 'so bad' Morning_.

When Rukia got her purse she went back into the store, silently cursing herself for acting that way. At the counter stood a very amused Ichigo Kurasaki. "Are you done... cooling off," he asked teasingly.

"Shut up," she growled. She wasn't in the mood for questions or teasing, and exspeacilly not from an egotistical rockstar.

"Someone is in a bad mood." Ichigo payed for his drink and moved to the side, leaning nonchalantly against the counter, watching Rukia.

Rukia stepped up to the cash register. "Twenty dollars on tank three," she ordered calmly, handing over her VISA. Then she glared at Ichigo. "You'd be in a bad mood too, if you'd had the kind of day I'm having."

Ichigo grinned at the look on her face. He started to say something, but the cashier interupted him. "Miss?"

Rukia looked at her. "Yes? What's wrong?"

"Well.. it seems that our credit card machine is down," the woman murmured nervously, aware of how close to loosing it Rukia was.

Rukia cursed loudly. "Shit!" She snatched her credit card from the helpless woman. "That's just great!" She began to search her purse for money. "Damn," she uttered when she found none. "What am I supposed to do now," she yelled furiously.

This earned her stares from people all over the small store. At that point her phone rang. "Shit, its him." She answered the phone, trying to stay calm. "Hello?"

"Rukia, where the hell are you," Renji fumed into the phone, anger radiating from his voice.

"I was on my way, but the damned car broke down."

"You have to be here. Do you know how important--?"

"What is it you want me to do," Rukia exploded angirly. "Call a freakin' genie? Click my heels together three times?! I can't just wish my way there, Renji!"

Renji sighed. "Fine. Don't worry about it. I'll cover for you with the editor."

The line went dead. Rukia sighed. Why was she so rude to Renji? Any other boss would've fired her on the spot. She knew she was lucky, but..

"Excuse me." Ichigo's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Let me help." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

Rukia starred at him. "No, no. I can't let you do that! How am I supposed to pay you back?"

Ichigo ignored her and handed his money to the cashier. Then he looked at Rukia. "I wasn't going to make you repay me, but now that you mention it, I could go for lunch."

Rukia frowned. She had things to do, but Ichigo had just helped her out of a really tight spot. Besides, Renji had said he'd take care of it, hadn't he? Anyway, what if she got him to answer questions? It'd be good for work.. Biting her lip, she said, "Sure, but I get to pick the place."

"Deal," Ichigo said with a smile.

**Okay, here's that next chapter I promised ya. Gimme some lovely reviews, and I'll post even more. Love you guys! :D Spoiler Alert Next Chapter you'll learn a little bit more about Rukia and what she really wants to do. And one of her favirote places. **


	3. Will I See You Again?

**You're More Important Chapter 3**

**Rating: **Teen/Mature for some language

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to the great Tite Kubo, and shall never be mine. But the story and plot is mine. :D...

**Author's Note: I'm really, really sorry about accidently making this the wrong chapter! Won't happen again! I had a computer mixup. / Anyways, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Rukia led Ichigo into the tiny diner. "Two personal pan pizzas, please," she yelled out.

"Right," the voice of a kind old man yelled out in reply.Rukia glanced at Ichigo. "Pizza is okay, right?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Rukia nodded. "Good."

She led him to a booth towards the back of the diner. She slid into a seat. "I used to come here alot as a kid. I rarely ever come here now," she sighed.

"Why is that?"

"Busy, I guess."

"Oh."

"What about you? Any place in particular you like to go for inspiration?"

"I like to stay at home when I'm not touring," he said quickly.

"Oh. That makes since, I guess."

Rukia sighed. This conversation was little akward, but, really, what is she supposed to say to the guy?

Then a tiny old, gray haired man came over carrying two small pizza's on trays. "Two pizza's for the lovely couple," he said with a smile and slid the plates in front of them. Then he looked at Rukia. "How's your book doing?"

"Oh.. good," she smiled kindly at the old man."

That's lovely," he said and hurried away when the door to the diner opened.

"Book," Ichigo asked curiously.

Rukia glanced at him again. "Yeah. I want to be a novelist, but for now, I'm working as a reporter.. at least until I can get published."

"Oh. That explains it then."

"Explains what," Rukia asked quickly, looking over at Ichigo.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "You don't seem to act as nosy as most reporters do," he said as though that explained everything.

Rukia frowned at him slightly as though he hand offended her. "Thanks... I think."

They ate their food and continued to talk in hurried voices. They left the diner and began walking around, talking and laughing like old friends.

"So," Rukia said when they sat on a bench in the park. "Are you having fun, Mr. Rockstar?"

Ichigo grinned at her nickname for him. "Are you kidding? I had THE best pizza ever, and I actually met a reporter that I can get along with when she's not driving me crazy!"

Rukia scowled and punched his arm. "Ichigo!!"

"Sorry, sorry! Yeah, I'm having fun. Aren't you?"

"But, of course. Afterall," she teased, her violet eyes glowing with surpressed laughter, "I'm with a rockstar."

Ichigo flushed and laughed. They talked and laughed for a while longer.

Then they returned to their cars. "Bye Ichigo," she called out with a wave.

"Bye." He paused and looked back at her. "Will I see you again?"

"Maybe," she grinned with a wink and hopped into her car, leaving Ichigo in the dust.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm enjoying myself with this story.**

**I think thats good.**

**Hmph.**

**Ya know, I'm trying to decide...**

**Should Miss Rukia enjoy writing enough to really send things in and try and get published?**

**Or should she be too scared?**

**Hm.**

**We shall see.**

**Anywho, leave me lovely reviews.**

**:D**

**Love you guys! **


	4. A reporter?

**You're More Important Chapter Four**

**Rating: Teen/Mature for some language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, no matter how much I wish I did. It belongs to the great Kubo-sama. **

* * *

Ichigo couldn't stop thinking of Rukia the entire next week. He loved how they'd been able to talk to each other without her acting differently because he was famous. The problem was, he kept spacing out at rehearsals because of it.

Finally Hitsugaya brought it up, rather… shall we say… roughly. "Damn it, Ichigo, sing the damn lyrics! You wrote the fucking things!"

Ichigo glared. "Sorry ass hole! I was thinking!"

"Well, don't," he yelled back, fuming.

Ichigo yelled, "Break time," and stomped away from his so-called 'friends'.

Chad followed him, as did Hitsugaya, Urahara, and Ikkaku. "What's up with you," Ikkaku inserted when no one seemed to know quite what to say to break the silence.

Ichigo sighed. "Well… there's this girl…"

"Girl?" Hitsugaya perked up at the mention of the female species. "Ichigo met a girl!"

Ichigo punched him roughly on the arm. "Shut the hell up! It's not like that! She's… different.." Even to him that sounded lame, but at the moment he didn't really care.

Ikkaku choked on a laugh. "Ichigo, please! Get over it! It's just some chick! Next week, when your on stage, you'll have so many babes throwing themselves at you, you won't even remember her name!"

Ichigo scowled at him. He seriously doubted that he'd forget Rukia anytime soon. "She didn't even care that I was famous… she treated me like a normal person…" There was such awe in his voice that it quieted the group.

Everyone waited for that to sink in. They all wanted to find someone to talk to, someone who could understand how they felt, without being treated differently for their fame. Finally Chad said, "Oh…" He paused again, a twinge of jealously in his eyes. "Who was it?"

"Rukia Kuchki."

He waited for the name to revive the memories. He knew that the fact that she was a reporter would cause trouble, and boy, was he right!

The group grew quiet, waiting for one of the others to explode. Then… "Damn you, Ichigo! She's a _reporter!_" Hitsugaya glared at him, obviously thinking Ichigo had lost whatever bit of sense he might have had.

**To thank you all for being such sweethearts about my mix-up with the story before...**

**I've rewarded you with yet another chapter.**

**I hope you like it!**

**:D**

**Oh..**

**and I know these chapters are short...**

**but please hang in there. **

**They'll get longer.**

**Love you guys!**

**:P**


	5. See You There

**You're More Important Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It belongs to the great Kubo-sama. The plot is mine though! :D**

**Rating: Teen/Mature for some language**

* * *

"I know that she's a reporter, Shiro-cun."

Hitsugaya glowered at him. "Are you crazy? A reporter?" He punched Ichigo's stomach. "And my name isn't Shiro-cun! It's Hitsugaya!"

Ikkaku starred at Ichigo. "No reporters. It's a rule."

"She's just a friend, you guys!"

"Yeah. A bitchy reporter friend," Hitsugaya muttered as Ichigo walked off.

* * *

"Ichigo?" A familiar female voice asked.

He looked up from his half-eaten slice of pizza. "Rukia?"

"Hi.." Her face was flushed and she shoved a spiral notepad in her purse.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hungry," she grinned. Then yelled, "Pizza please!"

"Coming right up," came a loud reply from the kitchens.

Rukia sat across from a scowling Ichigo. "Is anything wrong, Ichigo? You seem… distracted."

He flushed and looked up again. "What? Oh. No. It's nothing." He thought back to the conversation he had had with the band. Definitely not something he wanted to talk to her about.

"Oh. Well… if you say so," she said and shrugged. "How have you been?"

"Great actually. You?"

"Pretty good. I even got tickets to see your next concert," she blurted and blushed furiously. Why had she said that? It was a total fan girl type thing to say. She grimaced at the term. "Y-you know," she stammered nervously. "For work."

"Oh… right," Ichigo agreed quickly. For a second she had sounded like an annoying fan. "Well… I had better go, or the guys will roast me alive. See you at the show, okay?"

Rukia nodded slowly. "Of course."

* * *

She had to buy things for the show. But when would she find the time? Well, she thought quietly. It's not like anybody is going to notice what I'm wearing.

* * *

**Hey, people.**

**I wanted to say thanks for the reviews.**

**Here's a chapter.**

**Its really a bit of a filler chapter. **

**Because I needed for him to know she would be at the concert.**

**But anyway...**

**I love you all.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**:D**


	6. Carnival

**You're More Important**

**Chapter 6: Carnival**

**--**

Rukia slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a faded black 'Pink Floyd' shirt. She brushed out her hair. It wasn't her normal style, but she didn't want to stick out too badly at the concert.

She arrived early and got a first row seat, much to her pleasure. After all the screaming fans got inside the Shingami's filled the stage.

Ichigo, vocalist and lead guitar. Hitsugaya, pianist. Ikkaku, drummer. Urahara and Chad, back up guitarists.

When Ichigo saw her their eyes connected. He winked at her slyly causing all the fan girls in the front row to shriek, each one swearing he had winked at her. Then he said, "Ready? One, two, three, four!!"

The music began to play and Rukia was astounded. The music was so good!! And his voice! It ran chills up her spine it was so amazing! She hadn't noticed it before, but they really seemed to be living the blaring music. It was flowing, like it was a part of them. She began to sway with the music, thoroughly enjoying herself and letting herself go. Her eyes drifted shut, and the beautiful music filled her senses, making all other sounds disappear.

--

After the concert ended Rukia started to leave, but Ichigo yelled for her to come there. She obeyed. "What is it?"

"Want to come to the after party? It'll be fun." Ichigo's grin was contagious.

"Sure," she replied, smiling.

"Great," Hitsugaya grumbled under his breath. "A reporter, just what we need," he snorted in utter distaste.

"Shut the hell up," Ichigo thundered and Hitsugaya received a mighty wack to the back of his head.

Rukia almost laughed, but she held it back. After all, she didn't want any enemies with Hitsugaya or anyone else for that matter.

They left and arrived at Urahara's house soon after.

They stayed a little while, but Ichigo finally said, "Rukia! Wanna get outta here?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

They soon arrived at a small carnival in town. Rukia grinned. "Who would have guessed that a rockstar like you likes places like this!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh. I dunno. You just, don't seem the type."

"Oh, of course, cause rockstars aren't normal people who like to have fun," he said sarcastically, annoyed by what she had said.

"No." Her voice stopped him. "Because you're a serious guy. It's nothing to do with being a rockstar."

Suddenly her phone rang. "Hello? Oh… Renji, of course. Yeah. Love you too. Bye." She hung up. "Sorry, that was Renji."

"Who?"

"My boyfriend."

"Oh." For some reason it annoyed him that she had a boyfriend. He felt jealous. He wanted to punch this 'Renji' guy.

He told himself it had nothing to do with Rukia, but did it? He shook his head, feeling more and more confused.

--

**Hehe! I love this chapter, if I do say so myself!**

**It really said what it was meant to say.**

**It showed a bit of Ichigo's jealousy.**

**And before you ask, it is an IchiRuki fanfic. **

**Renji and Rukia are for now, but not for long, though.**

**After all, I am a IchiRuki fan girl till the death! **

**Love you guys forever! :D**

**Reviews would be lovely! 3**


	7. Ferris Wheel

**You're More Important**

**Chapter 7: Ferris Wheel**

* * *

"Let's ride that," Rukia yipped happily and pulled him towards the merri-go-round.

"What," Ichigo laughed at her. "That's kid stuff!"

Rukia glared at him. "Shut up, carrot top!"

Ichigo fumed. "My name _isn't_ carrot top, you know," he yelled.

Rukia grinned. "Whatever."

They rode on the merri-go-round much to Rukia's pleasure. When they got off of it however, Ichigo declared, "We're riding the Ferris Wheel!"

"W-what?" Rukia's eyes went wide with fear. "When did you decide that we were doing that?"

"Just now," he declared firmly.

Rukia bit her lip, scared. She loathed heights, but she wasn't about to tell Ichigo _that._ She didn't need to give him another reason to annoy her. "F-fine," she said and stomped onto the ride with him. The second they were strapped in they started going up in the air.

Ichigo heard a small squeak of terror come from Rukia. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, her hands were holding on so tightly that her knuckles were turning white, and her face was deathly pale.

"Rukia?"

Her eyes snapped open, wide and scared. "I-Ichigo?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh-yeah. A li-little scared of heights, is all." The Ferris Wheel jerked and Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs.

"A _**little**_ scared?"

"Very scared," she corrected.

The Ferris Wheel jerked again and stopped with them at the very top. Rukia looked like she was about to faint. A loud voice came over the P.A. (intercom) system. "The Ferris Wheel is experiencing some technical difficulties."

Rukia screamed. "Oh Lord!"

Ichigo chuckled at her girlish shriek. "A midget like you would get scared when she was up off the ground."

"Shut the hell up, Ichigo" Rukia fumed and slapped his head.

Ichigo grumbled. "Damn midget," and rubbed his aching head.

After a while Rukia grew at ease with the height. "Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" He looked over at her sleepily. It was well past midnight as they sat on the broken machine.

Her eyes drifted shut. "I'm not that scared… not when you're here," she murmured and drifted into sleep.

Ichigo flushed, face turning beet red. She doesn't mean it that way! She is just tired and scared… That's all it is!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Could it be that something is gunna happen?**

**Hmmm? ;D**

**Well, Ichigo is on the verge of liking her.**

**And Rukia is in denial.**

**Spoiler Alert**

**Next Chapter we see Ichigo's OTHER side.**

**ReviewsLove 3**

**P.S. I really am sorry that it is so short! **


	8. Breakfast and A Sunrise

**You're More Important**

**Chapter 8: Breakfast and A Sunrise**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to the great Kubo-sama. I am just the silly girl who made up the story line. :D**

* * *

When the Ferris Wheel was finally up and running Ichigo and Rukia had both fallen asleep. The ride jerked a little when it started running but neither one of them woke from their deep sleep.

By the time they reached the bottom of the ride they were still dreaming peacefully. One of the workers shook Ichigo by the arm. "Oi! Buddy! You and your girlfriend need to beat it! We're trying to fix a ride here!"

Ichigo stirred and woke up. He yawned and stretched. Something warm and soft was on his curled up on his chest. "Wh- she's not my girlfriend, damn it!"

"Whatever you say, kid. Just get off the ride!" The man glared at Ichigo and muttered something about not having time for dumb teenagers who had no respect.

Ichigo grumbled a few... rude things about the man under his breath as well and looked down at the sleeping girl. She looked at peace with the world and she looked gentle for the first time since he had met her. But, even though he hated to, he had to wake her up.

"Oi, midget!"

Rukia yelped and smacked Ichigo on the back of the head. "What is your damn problem, Orange Hair?!"

Ichigo glared at her. "Get out of this damn seat already so the rest of us can go home and get some sleep!"

Rukia got off of his chest and stepped off of the ride with ease, stretching and yawning as she went. "Aye, Aye, Captain Carrot top," she grumbled sarcasticly at his atempt at leadership.

Ichigo glared at her, but decided not to be rude when she had just woken up. After all, if he kept getting hit in the head like that he would be put in the hospital! "c'mon," he said after a minute.

"What makes you think I'm going with you," she asked stubbornly.

"Because your car is still at Urahara's place."

Rukia sighed, feeling a little dumb at fogetting that. "Fine!"

He led her to the car. "Crepes for breakfast, and then I'll take you back to Urahara's to get your car."

"Deal," she said, realizing how hungry she was when her stomach grumbled.

Ichigo bought them blueberry crepes and then took her back to the car. He said, "Come on." He pulled the car under a bridge where there was a perfect view of the orange-red sunrise.

They sat on the roof of his car, eating and watching the sunrise come over the horizion in blissful quietness and peace. Red and orange rays of light swept over the sky, painting a picture more beautiful than anything any human could create.

"Why... why did you bring me here," Rukia asked quietly, glancing at Ichigo as if she wondered that the question might be one that was too personal.

"Because you once asked me if I had any place that I liked to come to for inspiration. This is it," he said simply, hoping that she would understand that for him it was more complicated than that... but then again, how could she understand, when he himself didn't.

Rukia held her breath. Ichigo was being WAY too sweet. Almost normal even! And this place seemed so important to him. "Thanks for showing me this," she said softly, looking at him in a new light. "It's good to see the other side of you sometimes," she said after a moment of silence. "The side that isn't a rockstar, but someone normal, like the rest of us."

He looked over at her, face a little red. "No big deal."

But Rukia knew that it was, whether he would ever admit it or not.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Definately something going on here, Right? And I bet you all thought you were going to see Hichigo!  
**

**:D Yes, I know, that was horrid of me.  
**

**But he will come.  
**

**-slaps self- Sorry, spoiler.  
**

**Anyway, you'll never know what happens unless you keep reading.  
**

**Hehe.  
**

**But, yes. Something is up. Ichigo feels 'Stuff' for Rukia, whether its love or friendship is for me to know and you to find out later.  
**

**:D **

**Reviews are great. **


End file.
